Disaster Revived
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: It's the sequel to Double Yuki Disaster. Currently being completely rewritten due to how much it sucked the first time around. The first chapter has not been rewritten yet, it's just up there to keep the story up.


Well…I was thinking about double yuki disaster…and someone sent me a review saying it was short….it lasted 12 chapters…and yes…it kind of left off on a cliff hanger didn't it? Who is Kira? What's in store for K and Hiro::Snickers: and thus…I was thinking about it last night while drifting to sleep….so I'm making a sequel…right now…strangely enough. :Coughs nervously: This one is more based around Hiro, K, and Kira though instead of Yuki and Shuichi! So……..let the fun begin!

Chapter,1: Meet Kira

Hiro smiled putting his long sleeve shirt on and walked to the door of his apartment. Kira, the wonderful boy he'd just met through Ashura a few days ago and him were going on a date. Their 3rd one this week in fact.

They were going to a movie this time and than out to eat. Hiro was really excited. Still…he really wished things between him and K could of worked out. K though still wasn't ready to have a commitment.

Hiro forced the thoughts out of his head quickly.

"No. Happy thoughts." He said to himself. "I can't get myself depressed right before going to see Kira. I want to be happy…"

He made his way down the stairs and outside into the cool night. The gentle breeze pushing his hair a bit as he walked towards the movie theater. He couldn't wait to be inside the movies, sitting next to Kira, arms wrapped around each other. Or even better. When they'd go back to Hiroshi's apartment after dinner, and relax on his couch before Kira would go home.

They still hadn't quite made it to the point where they'd sleep together. Yet. Hiro kept telling himself. One day, he would belong to Kira and than K would be out of his mind.

Than again, Hiro wasn't completely sure he wanted that. He cared for K deeply, but it seemed as though K's love was only half.

"Probably just wanted a cheap fuck…" Hiro muttered walking into the movies. He relaxed when he saw Kira there waiting happily for him. He smiled and walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him. "Hey."

"There's my angel." He said smiling and kissed Hiro on the neck.

Hiro shivered a bit relaxing the smile never leaving his face.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

"I heard Ringu 2 was out." Kira answered looking at the choices of movies.

"Okay sure."

They bought their tickets and snacks and than headed into the theater to watch the movie.

The rest of the night went perfect, just as all there other dates had. Nothing went wrong, everything was pleasant and Hiro was able to fall asleep peacefully in bed.

"Shu you just…I mean. Is this how you feel about Yuki?" Hiro asked his best friend smiling. He'd never been so happy…well…maybe he had when he was in K's arms, but he wasn't going there. That would never happen again.

"Huh?" The pink haired boy asked looking up at his best friend. "What does it feel like?"

"Hmm…like being at peace…like nothing could possibly go wrong even if the world was destroyed."

K hearing this, dropped his gun ,but said nothing. Still silent, he picked it up and placed it into his pocket. Right now probably wasn't a good time for him to be holding any kind of fire arm.

"Eh…well to tell you the truth Hiro. I wouldn't know. I love Yuki and everything about him…,but being around him it usually does feel like the world is being destroyed." Shuichi answered laughing nervously.

Hiro just stared at his friend shaking his head also laughing a bit.

"I guess so. Kira though…." He smiled more his voice trailing off. Even though Kira called him an angel, it was more like Kira was the angel. So perfect, and making Hiro's world perfect to. Just seeing his smile caused Hiro to blush and give in to just about anything. "I think I'd be lost without him…." His voice trailed off as he thought about Kira more.

"Hiro….Hiro! We have a song to record!" Shuichi screamed at his friend trying to get his attention.

"Like a wonderful dream…." Hiro went on as though Shuichi had said nothing.

"You're hopeless!" Shuichi screamed sighing. It was hopeless. This is how Hiro was all the time now. His head was always in the clouds.

"Perfect…."

"HIRO!"

They managed to finish their songs ,but it was only because Hiro wanted to get them finished before he ended up missing a date with Kira.

It was later that day after they'd finished up the songs that Hiro and Shuichi were walking down the stairs of the recording studios and to the garage.

"I suppose it really shouldn't matter….,but umm…why exactly did you and K break up? I mean. you were both happy and getting married….so what the heck happened?"

Hiro frowned looking away from Shu's gaze.

"Hiro…what happened in that back room?"

****

Flash back

"…K..?"

"Oh. Hey." He grinned up at him. "Did my tiger get lonely?" He asked jokingly.

The frown never left Hiro's face though.

"K….what's wrong?"

K went silent.

"It's nothing." K said at length and smiled up at Hiro. "I was just thinking."

Hiro sighed and closed his eyes for a few minutes.

"I think…I know what you were thinking about."

K raised an eyebrow and looked up at Hiro.

"Really now. Just what was I thinking about than?" He asked.

"….the same thing you always think about." Hiro dropped the ring off his finger into K's

palm and walked out of the room down the hall.

End Flashback

How could he explain it to Shuichi? Best friends as they were, his situation proved different from the ones Shu usually had. Yuki hadn't wanted to marry Shu because of ignorance and fear of being hurt. K on the other hand was hurt by his wife's death. And though Hiro could understand that completely, he knew what K wanted the most. Freedom.

How many other people had K been dating when he told Hiro there first time making love that he was his "one and only". He could have hundreds of people, K was good looking and determined. He could have anyone he wanted. He was the widower of Judy Winchester. That there was all the proof Hiro needed.

Hiro knew he'd never make it that big. That compared to Judy he was nothing. Not only did he feel that way about being popular wise, but he had the feeling that's how he was also compared in K's heart. He was nothing.

"Shuichi…Look. I know you're trying to help, but I have a date with Kira. I don't want to be depressed for it."

Shuichi sighed shaking his head at his best f riend.

"Hiro, you have to talk about it sooner or later! You can't keep it all bottled up inside of you! You're suicidal remember?"

Hiro rolled his eyes waling over to his motorcycle.

"With Kira around, why kill myself? I finally have someone who loves me for me and nothing else. Shu….he watches over me the way you and Yuki watch over each other…I never want to lose this feeling of protection." Hiro smiled up at his friend and flipped on the motorcycle. "Besides…..If I lose him, I lose everything. I can't handle that. I gave K up so he could be happy and his own sake. Now drop the subject and let me stay with Kira for my mine."

With that he drove out of the parking garage.

"Hiro…" Shuichi watched him drive off. :Why is he so protective of Kira all of a sudden: He wondered. Kira was a good guy, a friend to Ashura, Seph, and Tohma. He had just wanted to know why K and him were fighting…not if they were getting back together.

K glared staring out in front of himself at the sea of cars. That little speech his lover just gave was pretty long. He was also going along the same lines as Shu, "Why was he being so protective of Kira?".

He thought about it for a moment than finally decided to go through with what he'd been thinking about before. He already lost one important person in his life, he wasn't about to lose another.

"No….no it's alright. Yes, I understand completely. Mmhmm. Okay. Thank you. Goodbye."

The minute Tohma placed his phone down the door to his office was kicked in, smoke filling into the room from his secretary's office.

In of course, walked K. Strangely enough, Reiji followed right after holding a bazooka, along with Yoshiki.

"Oh Mr. Boss. We need a word with you." K said smirking and sat down on Tohma's desk.

Sadly, Tohma was used to this kind of thing. In fact, the only weird thing about this picture was that K and Reiji weren't fighting and were working together.

"Yes K-san?" Tohma asked calmly. There was no need for him to freak out. This was normal -or so he kept telling himself- and it had nothing to do with Yuki. So what really….:If it's not about Yuki what the hell do they want! Oh….Kira.: An innocent look came over Tohma's face.

"We all want the details on Kira. Right now." K demanded.

"Or we're getting rid of you and your wife!" Reiji added with an evil laugh. "We'll even torture poor Yuki-san if we have to."

This got Tohma's attention right away.

"What do you want to know?"

"Really, just what kind of guy he is." Reiji said smirking and aiming the bazooka at Tohma's head.

"Oh, and his phone number, e-mail, address, to where he lives, if he lives with anyone, who he's dated in the past, the address, phone number, and e-mails of those. His social security, drivers licenses, license's plate number, birthday, likes and dislikes, any allergies, height, weight, looks, a picture of him, hobbies, where he's most likely to be found. Does he do drugs, smoke? All of the above?---" K would of kept going, but rage slapped a hand over his mouth silencing him.

"All his personal data."

"Or else." Yoshiki said leaning on the desk and dropping her axe down in front of Tohma's face.

"Eh…I can't just hand over Kira's life story." The blonde said nervously. "Tell you what. I'll give you his cell number. You can call and ask him yourself."

"Deal!"

Tohma let out a sigh of relief and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. Kira had already been up for the challenge of taking on K. This just made his life a whole lot easier.

"Hey Yuki." Shuichi popped his head up over Yuki's computer desk.

Yuki's eyes widened and he almost fell out of his chair.

"You idiot! What do you want!" He growled trying to get his computer chair back onto the floor so he wouldn't fall and hit his head.

"Yuki! I want to ask you something!" He said happily and climbed onto Yuki's lap.

"What?"

"Yuki…what would you do if I broke up with you and dated another guy?"

"Party." Yuki answered bluntly.

"YUKI!" Shu cried looking up at Yuki in chibi form.

Yuki cursed himself for making the idiot cry. He'd never shut up now.

"Gah! Shut up! I'd feel bad okay!" He said trying to get Shuichi off of himself.

All Shuichi had been doing lately was clinging to him. He guessed it was due to the fact they'd be getting married soon.

"Calm down punk. What's gotten into you anyway?" He asked calmly wrapping his arms around Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled brightly and snuggled up closely to Yuki on his lap.

"Yuki…I'm worried about Hiro…"

"Again with Hiro?" Yuki sighed taking his glasses off and put them down on his computer desk. He figured he wasn't going to be able to get back to his story any time soon, his pink haired idiot would never allow it.

"Well…I just…He looks really sad! And what if something is wrong, but he's not telling us!" Shu cried tugging on Yuki's shirt.

Yuki twitched forcing himself not to kill Shuichi and kissed him.

"Shut up will you? Look. Just take a few deep…on second thought." The blonde pushed the chair back a bit and pulled out a box of pocky. After pulling it out he opened it up and shoved them into Shuichi's mouth. "Now shut up."

Shuichi stared at his lover for a few minutes, kind of shocked that Yuki would actually do that. He started grinning soon enough though and tackled his lover onto the ground.

"YUKI! I Love you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and latched onto said boy.

Yuki growled trying to get Shu off of him ,but he knew he'd already lost. He wouldn't hurt Shuichi for anything, and anyway, Shuichi was fun to have around the house. He had his only personal lap dog.

The thought caused Yuki to laugh.

"What's so funny Yuki?" Shuichi asked pouting.

"Oh nothing….just thinking about my story…"

Shuichi poked Yuki and smiled up at him.

"What's it about?"

"Well…"

"There you are." Kira smiled walking over to Hiro and wrapping his arms around him. "What's my little boy been up to?"

Hiro blushed a bit smiling up at him.

"Nothing really…just the music recording. That's about it."

Kira nodded nuzzling Hiro and looked over to the concession stand.

"Do you want some popcorn or candy?"

Hiro nodded.

"I can pay for it myself, but I do want it."

"I don't hear of it." Together, they walked over to the concession stand and ordered some food and drinks for the movie.

They walked together, holding the drinks and food into the movie. They were a young couple in love.

They sat down and Hiro happily pulled Kira down to kiss him.

Kira allowed this and returned the kiss.

"Better sit down…movie is starting."

Kira nodded smiling more and ran a hand down Hiro's side.

Kira shivered wrapping his arms around Hiro.

"Eh…." Hiro melted in the embrace just as the movie begins. It was just the beginning though.

****

TBC

I'm really sorry about how short this is…eh. I'm really really really tied! Gah! I'm going to crawl into bed and drop dead after this! I hope you guys liked it a lot, ja ne until next time!


End file.
